


【all海】白毛巾

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: all海预警！群p警告！不喜勿入！
Relationships: all海 - Relationship, 云点 - Relationship, 旭海, 源海 - Relationship, 特海, 童海 - Relationship, 贤海, 赫海
Kudos: 42





	【all海】白毛巾

说出去很难以启齿，李东海从事着一份很不体面光彩的工作。他是个GV男优。

背负着哥哥赌博欠下的巨额赌债的李东海，因为长时间的营养不良晕倒在狭小阴暗的卫生间里之后，李东海不得不开始摸索一些旁门左道的赚钱路子。

隐藏在城市里最混乱的红灯区，墙上贴着重金购买器官的小广告，李东海裹着宽大不合身的旧衣服木然站在墙根许久，揉揉因为饥饿而酸痛的胃，伸手打算撕下小广告带回去。

“嘿，小子，缺钱了？”吊儿郎当的男人用浑浊的眼睛打量他，傻子都看得出不怀好意。

“是……最近，很困难。”

男人冲他勾勾手指，“哥有个赚钱的路子，不用你割肾卖肝，赚得还多，去吗？”

李东海避开男人刻意搭过来的胳膊，攥紧了冰凉的手指，点了点头。

李东海是个好孩子，单纯的冒泡，从来没看过小电影，不然他可能知道自己走进去的是什么地方。带他来的男人把他交给公司里专门的负责人，在他目光不及的地方把负责人塞过来的一沓钞票装进了口袋，然后扬长而去。

负责人问他，“多大了？”

李东海不敢抬头，“刚过完20岁生日。”

“没上学？”

“欠了很多债，休学了一年。”

“有过性经验吗？”

李东海腾地一下红了脸，结结巴巴道，“没，还没，还没有。”

负责人满意的笑了下，“你知道你来是做什么工作的吧？能接受吗？”

李东海犹豫着摇头，他有些察觉到自己来的地方与众不同，但是还是不清楚他可以做什么事情。

“我也不绕弯子，你条件不错，很适合拍片子，AV看过吗？GV呢？我建议你尝试着拍GV吧，赚的更多，而且，你这款很受欢迎，在圈子里会有很好的发展。”

李东海僵在椅子上，是让他，拍黄色影片吗……父母去世前嘱咐他照顾好赌博的哥哥，不要让哥哥一错再错，他没有做到，家里已经什么都没有了，追债的人威胁他，如果他再拿不到更多的钱，就要拿哥哥的命抵债。李东海想，卖身总比把自己的五脏六腑卖了强吧，起码他还能有副完整的身体照顾哥哥。

仔细看完合同后，李东海瘦的骨节凸起的手腕执起粗重的钢笔，签下了自己的名字。

公司给他提前支了一笔钱，让他养好身体，否则瘦骨嶙峋上镜不好看，又发了视频让他先自己揣摩学习。李东海缩在单薄破旧的被子里，羞耻燥热的看完了视频，不敢想象自己即将成为其中的主角。

因为急需用钱，李东海接下来的是公司手里目前拍摄难度最大的一个剧本。负责人当时似有不忍，问他，“群p你真的可以吗？”

李东海重重地点头，“只要给我机会，我什么都可以。”

拍摄那天，他终于见到了自己的搭档们。七个各型各款的帅气男人正在休息室里坐着准备，工作人员忙着给他们化妆整理衣服，李东海一推门进来，几个男人像是安了雷达，不约而同的注视着他。

“嘿！我叫圭贤，小可爱你叫什么名字呀！”曺圭贤两眼放光，公司这回是走了什么大运，挖来个看起来这么可口的小奶包。

李东海被他的热情问候吓了一跳，“我，我叫李东海。”

朴正洙站起来轻轻拥抱了他一下，“别怕，我们都很有经验，不会让你受伤。”

李东海鼻头一酸，这个哥哥好温柔，而且和妈妈一样有对小酒窝，“谢谢哥哥。”

“真乖。”朴正洙拉着他坐好，笑着揉揉他细软的头发，“以后叫我正洙哥吧。”

胖乎乎的男人递过来一瓶电解质饮料，声音浑厚充满男性魅力，看起来十分值得依靠，“我是申东熙，以后我们就是同事了。喝两口吧，一会儿清理灌肠怕你难受。”

李东海小心翼翼接过来抿了几口，猫咪舔水般的小模样让人忍不住心生欢喜。

崔始源凑过来蹲在他面前，故意扬着眉毛逗弄他，“你是哪里的小猫咪呀？是自己偷偷跑出来的，还是被主人遗弃了啊？”

李东海被他戳到心里痛处，撅起嘴巴下意识地反驳，“那你是从哪个农场跑出来的马吗？”

休息室里顿时笑翻了天，李东海看着一群人笑得前仰后合羞红了耳朵。

金厉旭尖细清亮的声音格外具有穿透力，隔着大半个休息室嘲笑崔始源，“从今天开始做马始源吧！特适合你，恰信一搜！”

崔始源无奈地摇头叹气，轻轻点了下李东海的额头，“小坏蛋。”

等众人的笑声低下去，刚换好衣服的金钟云推开蹲着碍事的马始源，压着一把烟嗓问李东海，“小不点，年纪还小呢吧，怎么来做这个了？”

李东海把自己的手指掰得嘎嘣响，嗫喏着道，“我哥哥他，欠了很多钱。我没办法了，准备去卖器官，然后被人拦住带到公司了。”

朴正洙眼眶一热，抚摸着李东海瘦弱的脊背，“以后你就是我弟弟了，有哥哥在呢。”

李东海瘪起嘴巴，忍了又忍才没有让眼泪掉下来，金钟云心疼得不行，捏捏他没什么肉的小脸，后悔自己多嘴问了一句。

“行了，别围着东海了。”李赫宰刚做好妆发，眉眼冷峻犀利，拉起李东海的动作却格外轻柔。“我是李赫宰。东海，我带你去清理身体，可以吗？”

李东海乖顺地点头，被李赫宰揽着腰带进了浴室。

曺圭贤冷笑，“赫宰哥可真热心，以前的清理可都是工作人员做的呢。”

金钟云拍了他一巴掌，“你个崽子也巴不得去占便宜吧！”

曺圭贤老神在在哼起歌，他可不急于一时，毕竟，等会儿的拍摄有的是机会把小兔子吃干抹净。

李东海生的白净，又从来没经过人事，秀气的阴茎和他本人一样可爱精致，臀缝里泛着浅浅的粉红，紧闭的穴口像朵小花蕊，李赫宰眸色深沉，虽然呼吸粗重，但还是有条不紊的拿出灌肠袋接好管子。

李东海趴在洗手台边上，把脸埋进胳膊里不敢抬头，感受到身后的穴口被轻柔地揉弄，紧张地绷紧了浑圆挺翘的屁股。

“别紧张，放松点，东海，我不会弄疼你的。”李赫宰在他后颈落下一个轻吻，察觉指下紧致的穴口悄悄放松便把光滑的管口小心插了进去。

身体里进入异物的感觉很是新奇，李东海放松身体，感觉到温热的液体缓缓流进肠道，慢慢的把他胀满。

“赫宰，好难受……”李东海后背冒着冷汗，肚子发疼，李赫宰把小巧的肛塞插进翕动的穴口，然后把他托起来抱进放好热水的浴缸里缓解他的不适。

“忍一忍，东海，一会儿就好了。”

李赫宰掐着时间，煎熬的二十分钟过去后马上把李东海抱起来放在马桶上，“东海，自己把肛塞拿出来，然后把肚子里的东西排出去，知道吗？”

李东海咬紧了嘴唇，推了李赫宰几下，李赫宰会意转身走出去关上门。还是太害羞了，李赫宰想，不过，是时候让公司换上灌肠马桶了，能让东海舒服点。排泄完身体里的东西后，李东海简单冲洗了一下，然后打开门红着脸让李赫宰进来。

李赫宰亲了一口他带着咬痕的粉嫩嘴唇，“我们东海真棒，第一次就做的很好！”

又灌了两次肠后，李赫宰仔仔细细地帮李东海冲洗干净，吹干头发，又打着小算盘给他涂了身体乳，浑身上下的软肉摸了个遍，才带他回到休息室。

做好妆发的李东海好看的让人移不开眼，光洁饱满的额头，笔直精巧的鼻子，红润润的嘴巴，最重要的是一双清凌凌的大眼睛像两汪山间清澈的泉水。几个男人各自暗暗感叹，李东海确实生了副当爱豆都绰绰有余的好相貌。

拍摄场地是花了大价钱租来的舞台，李东海被李赫宰牵着站上去的时候，被华丽的灯光晃得恍惚。曾几何时，他也有过一个当歌手的梦想。

导演那边喊了开始，盛大的情色演出终于拉开序幕。  
李东海随着几个男人做了几个前几天学会的舞蹈动作，不显生疏，反而行云流水看起来极为养眼，摄影师格外钟爱他的长相，大屏幕上他的镜头像是一个出道多年的专业男团偶像。

朴正洙不慌不忙地冲着台下无人的观众席打招呼，“大家好，我们是super junior！”

李东海听着朴正洙做介绍，开始按着剧本走剧情。他故意调皮地随着朴正洙的话做配音，引得朴正洙发笑，温柔的说了他一句之后他也不改，似乎仗着朴正洙的宠溺有恃无恐。

曺圭贤从他身后抓住他的手腕，在他腿窝不轻不重踢了一下，李东海顺势跪在了舞台上，两手被抓着举过头顶，做出认错的模样。

“东海，正洙哥在讲话，你怎么能捣乱呢？”曺圭贤按着他的手往自己胯间压，隔着西装裤磨蹭他细嫩的掌心。

金钟云抽了皮带，经验老道地将李东海的手腕绑住打了个结，“不许乱动，小不点，台下的粉丝们都看着呢。”

李东海哀哀戚戚地喊朴正洙，“哥，他们欺负我~”

再次被打断的朴正洙随手拿了条白色毛巾走过去，围住李东海还撒娇撅起的嘴巴，再脑后系禁。“东海，不听话的孩子是要受惩罚的，不然，粉丝们会骂哥哥没有管教好你。”

李东海说不出话，只能从喉间呜呜出声。崔始源托着他腋下把他抱起来，让他靠在自己肌肉结实的胸前，咬住可爱的小耳垂在齿间研磨。

金厉旭有眼力见的走过来解开李东海的裤子，往下拉，镜头对准了李东海，大屏幕上清清楚楚的展示着他被扒下裤子，又被脱掉上衣。

几近赤裸的李东海有些害怕，他的颤抖被崔始源发觉，崔始源小声地跟他耳语，“别害怕，摄像还在拍。你放松，一切交给我们。”

如同洁白单纯的小羊羔误入狼群，李东海被崔始源锢在怀里，曺圭贤吮吸着他敏感的乳头，两粒乳珠沾着口水肿胀得像是两颗晶莹的小宝石。身下的阴茎在金厉旭的揉弄下已经抬起了头，颤巍巍的流出前列腺液。

金厉旭跪坐在李东海脚边，张嘴把稚嫩的阴茎含进嘴巴，李东海发出急促的喘息，如果不是崔始源撑着他，汹涌的快感可能会逼得他腿软瘫在地上。

“舒服吧，东海？”神童拿出准备好的照相机道具，对准了李东海的一身春色，“厉旭果然最爱你，说是惩罚还给你口交。我把你拍下来，做成影集送给粉丝吧，他们一定特别开心。”

羞耻感让李东海开始扭动起身子，金厉旭在他龟头上使劲吸了一口，浓稠的精液射在金厉旭脸上。“东海哥你很久没有释放过了吧，射的又多又浓。”

沉浸在高潮余韵里的李东海浑身酥软，崔始源扶着他让他坐下半躺在怀里，抬起他无力的双腿。

摄像适时地将其中一个镜头对准了李东海的下身，另一个镜头毫不厌倦地拍他诱人的满脸春情。

一直观望的朴正洙径直走过去，掰开白皙的臀瓣，直接揉弄起羞涩的穴口。做过清洁的穴口还是湿润的，不甚费力地就容下了一根手指。

“我们东海是个小骚货啊。”温温柔柔地朴正洙突然说起荤话，李东海诧异地瞪大了眼睛。

“小穴这么湿，是不是想好了故意捣乱，好让哥哥惩罚你的？”

李东海无措地摇头，感觉到身后又插进去一根手指。曺圭贤挤着朴正洙的手指，把自己的手指也插了进去，坏心眼地拉扯柔嫩的肠壁，将小小的肉穴撑开一个小口。

李东海发出哭泣一样的呻吟，后穴被两个人撑开的感觉让他不安至极，他努力转过脸看向身后的崔始源求救，崔始源捏住他小巧的下巴，扯下那条碍事的白毛巾，把他的呻吟堵在了口腔里。

金钟云在一旁看的眼馋，凑上去撑起李东海颤抖的腰，沿着小腹一路下滑，挑逗又抬头的阴茎，在滑嫩细腻的会阴停留，然后把自己不算纤长的手指就着曺圭贤撑开的小口插了进去。

三根手指让初次承受的小穴饱涨疼痛，李东海在他们故意的抽插动作里开始剧烈挣扎，在他过去的人生里从来没有经历过如此荒淫的事情，三个人一同插进他从来无人造访的密穴，羞耻害怕无助糅杂在一起让他难以接受。

申东熙注意到李东海的眼泪大颗大颗从眼眶滑落，使眼色示意朴正洙差不多了，小孩儿第一次，别被玩坏了。

李赫宰脱下身上的衣服，翘着硬挺的阴茎冷脸拉开兴致勃勃的曺圭贤，把李东海从崔始源怀里抢过去，然后解开手腕上的皮带。

“赫宰，你这就不够意思了哈！”金钟云口吐芬芳，幸好GV爆粗口不会被哔掉。

“东海，我要进去了。”李赫宰不管几个虎视眈眈的男人在一旁威胁他，把自己的衣服拽过来铺在李东海身下，勾着他的腰让他跪趴在舞台上，第一次做爱，后入位的话，东海会好受一点。

李东海泪眼婆娑地点头，大着胆子凑到李赫宰唇边讨了个安抚的吻。

李赫宰不愧他苦于夜短的名号，阴茎十分粗长，缓慢进入李东海高热紧致的内部后，耐心的等他适应了下，才开始动作。

原来，做爱是这么舒服的事情……李东海泪眼迷蒙，张着红肿的嘴巴猫叫似的呻吟，李赫宰很有经验地顶弄他的前列腺，这种快感比刚才金厉旭给他口交时还要强烈。

身旁的几个男人看着活春宫心痒难耐，恨不得把李赫宰扯开自己插进销魂的肉穴舒爽一番，眼下也只能可怜兮兮的自己照顾自己的小兄弟。

申东熙拿着相机站在李东海面前，扶着硬得发疼的阴茎塞进李东海的嘴巴里。第一次给人口交，李东海没有十分反感，身后的快感让他无暇想太多，本能地舔舐吸吮口腔里的大家伙，申东熙手稳技术好，这时候还能分神对着胯下李东海淫荡的小脸按下快门，琢磨着公司要他也不会给，相机里的照片他要私藏起来当宝贝。

曺圭贤本就喜欢极了李东海，哪肯委屈自己，拉着李东海的手操他的手心。李东海是个做过粗活的孩子，手上带茧，但手心柔嫩，曺圭贤快速挺腰，感慨李东海这个大宝贝浑身上下就没一处不讨他喜欢。

金钟云也忍不住了，他手小可性器可观，平时自己DIY的时候能用玩具就不会上手，此时更是忍耐的口干舌燥，于是趁着朴正洙和金厉旭还没上去分一杯羹的意思，把李东海另一只手按在自己灼热的性器上，“小不点，帮帮哥，哥也想要你……”

舞台上演唱会专用的显示屏角度精准地拍摄着舞台中心的淫乱场景，灯光打在李东海赤裸摆动的身体上斑斓一片，他就像是民间传说里吸人精气的妖精，让男人们为了他神魂颠倒，欲罢不能。

李赫宰平日里持续的时间很长，但想着这是群p拍摄，他一个人霸着李东海总归不好，所以咬牙深深撞击几下之后，将阴茎从留恋不舍的小穴里抽出，“正洙哥，你来吧。”

朴正洙也不推辞，弯腰在软弹的臀肉上咬了一口，惹来李东海一声堵在喉间的痛呼，然后凶狠地插入小穴里进出。李赫宰微微翻了个白眼，他就知道，他这个哥看起来温柔没有攻击力，做爱时凶的像头野兽。

曺圭贤在李东海湿软的口腔里射了今天的第一发，掐着李东海的脸颊让他把自己的精液吞下去，才满意的让开位置，金厉旭迫不及待享用起李东海形状漂亮地嘴巴。

“东海哥，我刚才都给你舔了，你也得好好的安慰我。”李东海眼尾通红地含住金厉旭的性器，活动起酸痛的小舌头服务任性的大家伙。

导演在镜头外示意他们换下位置和姿势，于是朴正洙躺下，从下往上顶弄李东海，进入的太深，李东海甚至怀疑自己的小腹要被戳破了。

李赫宰硬的难受，抚上容纳朴正洙都很吃力的穴口，就着穴里动情流出的肠液，小心翼翼地把自己的手指滑进去。李东海顿时顾不上嘴巴里金厉旭的阴茎，哭泣出声，李赫宰赶忙安抚他，“东海，放松，你可以的，我不会让你受伤，会很舒服。相信我，东海。”

双龙入洞他们很久没有玩过了，一是彼此嫌弃，不愿意跟别人蹭在一起，二是没有合心意的人，提不起兴趣。李东海的出现让他们体会到许久没有的占有欲和激情，每个人都全身心投入到这场性爱里，看着李赫宰有玩双龙的意思，一个个心里烧起小火苗，赞叹李赫宰干得漂亮。

即使见过了许多人，李赫宰还是不得不承认，李东海的身体是他遇到的最有潜力的，似乎天生为性爱打造。小穴可怜兮兮地被朴正洙的阴茎和李赫宰的四根手指可怕的撑开，李赫宰抽出手指，换上自己的阴茎。

两根粗长的凶器在体内肆虐，李东海彻底失去了神智，淹没在快感的海洋里沉浮，身后换了人插进来也无知无觉，只像头淫兽渴求更多的疼爱。

这次拍摄持续了三个多小时，末了几个人还不十分尽兴，李东海脱力起不来身，昏昏沉沉被李赫宰抱着离开。几个男人凑在一起一合计，把李东海清洗干净上好药后，带回了他们的公寓。

“始源，别发售出去了。”朴正洙淡淡开口。

崔始源明白他的意思，李东海对他们来说好像已经在短短的时间内有了不同的意义。本来公司也是他家的，太子爷自己下海拍片不过是业余兴趣，片子发不发出去只要他一句话的事。

“我知道了，正洙哥。”崔始源拿起手机打算给公司打电话，一张信用卡突然递到他眼前。

李赫宰卸下冷面冷心的模样，贱兮兮地露着牙龈跟公司太子爷打商量，“始源，查清楚东海的信息吧，他哥哥到底欠了多少钱。”

“你想干嘛？”曺圭贤警惕起来。

“不干嘛。”李赫宰眯起眼睛，笑的狡黠，“替我男朋友还债。”

——end


End file.
